Cambio
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Sunako intenta, nuevamente matar a Kiouhey, pero este la logra convencer de que ella es BONITA; ¿Que pasara cuando la intente cambiar, pero que a la vez sus gustos no desaparezcan en lo absoluto?... Mención de grupos de Visual Kei *w* y es obvio Sunako x Kiouhey Utilizando a el ambiente que se presencia en el dorama solo que con Sunako yendo a la escuela como en el anime.


Es obvio que los personajes de Y.N.S.H no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva mangaka n_n

CAMBIO

-"Y gritaba y gritaba y no me hacía caso, ¡Maldita creatura brillante! Lo mataría, si, lo asfixiaría con la almohada cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo, si sería UN CADAVER si, un Hermoso CADAVER, ¡Espera! NO, ¡Yo no quería un hermoso cadáver! No no no no ¡Claro que no! Quería sangre si, mucha sangre muuucha ¡Mmuuuucha sangre! Entonces ya se, si lo torturaría si, mucho lo haría sufrir, lo cortaría por todo su cuerpo y vería correr la sangre por todos lados ¡Claro que lo aria!..."

-Hey Chica terrorífica!- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, un voz sedosa, agresiva, pero amable.- Sírveme más- Anuncio, más bien como una orden, aun así ella lo hizo, sin mirarlo sin dirigirle la palabra, intentando no tocarlo, estar lo más lejos de él posible.

-"… Si, lo haría, procuraría hacerlo esa misma noche, mat…"

-¡MMMMMMMA...!- Grito Kiouhey mientras se levantaba todavía saboreando el bocado y abrazando a Sunako aun con el plato y los palillos en las manos.

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito Sunako al mismo tiempo que un GRAN chorro de sangre salía por su nariz, y después de alejar a Kiouhey salió corriendo hacia su recamara.

-Ah…- Suspiro Takenaga dejando de comer- Kiouhey, sabes que no puedes tener contacto físico con Sunako, la última vez que la abrasaste se desangro tanto que estuvo débil por más de una semana- trato de regañar a Kiouhey, pero este solo miraba hacia donde se había ido la chica que con ellos habitaba.

-Ya veo- intervino Ranmaru- Así que nuestro chico peleonero se preocupa por su amada- se levanto y melodramáticamente comenzó a danzar de un lado a otro mencionando cosas sobre la pareja que hacían Kiouhey y Sunako hasta que cierto chico se levanto y después de darle una mirada asesina a su compañero se retiro, claro esto después de llenar nuevamente su plato de camarones empanizados y llevárselo consigo.- Ahhhh…- sintió un escalofrió Ranmaru.

-Sabes que si lo molestas vas a salir lastimado Ranmaru- comento un serio Takenaga limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¡Pero es que Kiouhey mira a Sunako diferente!-Se quejo Ranmaru haciendo un mohín.

-¿Enserio no te diste cuenta?. – Le pregunto Takenaga y suspiro mentalmente al ver la ignorancia de su amigo.- Sunako tiene algo entre manos.

-Wau Takenaga, eres genial al darte cuenta, ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – pregunto dubitativo Yuuki quien terminaba su postre.

-Sunako no ataco a Kiouhey después de que este la abrazo, así que es posible que nuevamente intente asesinarlo- explico tan calmado como siempre, mientras a Yuuki le bajaba una gotita en la nuca.

-Es cierto, ¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?- pregunto nuevamente Yuuki algo tenso.

-Nada- contesto Takenaga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-E… espera, ¿Cómo que nada?, Takenaga, sabemos como es Nakahara Sunako ¿Y tú no quieres que intervengamos?- se quejo Ranmaru al ver lo indiferente que se encontraba su amigo.

-Kiouhey se dio cuenta de ello, por eso la miraba, además, sabemos que él se puede cuidar mejor que nosotros.- Argumento para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando ahí la conversación.

Los otros dos se quedaron analizando las posibilidades de peligro que había y, al darse cuenta que Kiouhey era un hueso duro de roer lo dejaron ahí y decidieron no preocuparse más.

Mientras tanto con Kiouhey.

-"¿Que planea?"- se pregunto cuándo después de abrazarla ella solo lo empujo ligeramente a un lado, mientras las veces pasadas que lo hacía acababan peleando uno a uno; miro su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo vio, aparte de su sonrojo y sangrado de nariz, una mirada de muerte que, seguramente, iva dirigida hacía él, y sonrió mientras ella se alejaba limpiándose la nariz- Tonta- Musito para sí mismo "Nakahara Sunako, eres un libro fácil de leer ¿Sabes?, jejejejeje, te estaré esperando, este nuevo intento de asesinato no funcionara jijijiji"- pensaba mientras alguno de sus compañeros mencionaba lo débil que Sunako se ponía al perder sangre… o algo así. Y luego, después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ranmaru, se levanto y tomando más comida se fue a su cuarto.- ¡Atrévete, Nakahara Sunako!

Llego la noche y sus compañeros ya estaban en su quinto sueño, pero él Takano Kiouhey, recostado en su cama con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y en su mano izquierda el cráneo que anteriormente Sunako le había regalado, esperaba la llegada de la chica terrorífica antes mencionada, sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos se habían ido a dormir y ni señales de ella.

Se recargo en los brazos y dejando el cráneo en su mesita de noche al lado de la cama se levanto y dirigió al ropero para sacar su pijama- Supongo que ya es bastante tarde para que venga- dijo para si mientras se quitaba la playera manga larga que llevaba, cuando un cuchillo paso frente a él.

-¡Que diablos!- se hizo para atrás y vio como una sombra en su cuarto se movía para atacarlo, sonrió pus esa chica era verdaderamente una maestra de las sorpresas – Así que estuviste todo este tiempo en mi cuarto nee?- dijo al momento que ella se posicionaba frente a él con una espada en alto- "¡¿De dónde diablos sacaba tantas armas esa niña?!"

-¡Muere creatura Brillante!- Grito Sunako mientras levantaba la espada en alto para poder cortarlo, cosa que solo logro en una insignificante raya en la mejilla izquierda de Kiouhey, pues él, tomándole de las manos logro que tirara la espada y dándole la vuelta le sujeto los brazos a su espada quedando justo frente del espejo, haciendo que ella agachara la cabeza y el mirara su reflejo.- "¡¿Porqué no puedo hacerle daño?!"- pensó al no poderse soltar del agarre de Kiouhey.

-Creo que he fastidiado tu ataque- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, que de inmediato se borro de su rostro al ver lo débil que la chica se veía en el reflejo, con el rostro sonrojado lo más agachado posible para no mirarse en el espejo, y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente un poco húmedos.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto de repente mientras bajaba su cabeza al hombro de Sunako, ella al sentir el contacto que la nariz de Kiouhey tenía con su hombro se estremeció y abrió los ojos- ¡POR QUE ERES UNA CREATURA BRILLANTE, Y NO SOLO UNA, SINO LA PEOR DE LAS CREATURAS BRILLANTES Y SI SIGO AQUÍ CON TIGO ME DERRRETIRE!, ¡MEJOR MORIR A DERRETIRME POR CULPA DE UNA CREATURA BRILLANTE!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas causando que Kiouhey la soltara y que ambos apretaran los puños.

-Creatura brillante- repitió para sí, lo detestaba, tanto él como ella tenían el mismo complejo, solo que de diferente manera, ella se creía fea por lo que una vez le dijo el chico que le gustaba en secundaria, y desde ese momento comenzó a alejarse de las personas causándoles miedo, evitando salir, mientras él, se alejaba de las mismas no por el miedo, sino porque persona que lo conocía lo comenzaba a acosar, siempre diciendo que era el más guapo, habían llegado a secuestrarlo por lo mismo, pero él encontró amigos, los mismos chicos con los que vivía, en ellos obtuvo apoyo, y se volvió fuerte, y ahora salía a la calle olvidando todo lo que le decían las personas al pasar, en cambio ella nunca tuvo a nadie, claro, hasta el momento en que llego a vivir con ellos a petición de su tía.- Entonces conviértete también en una creatura brillante- dijo para que lo escuchara.

-Otra vez con eso- Sunako volteo ligeramente el rostro hacia Kiouhey y mirándolo dijo- Tanto tu, como yo sabemos, que por más que quieran hacerlo no surtirá efecto en mi, pues ya mucho tiempo he estado en la oscuridad y de un día para otro ustedes cuatro no podrán hacer que olvide mis gustos-

-Nadie dijo que tenias que olvidarlos-soltó Kiouhey mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la alentaba para que se mirara al espejo- No necesitas hacerte bonita, puesto que ya lo eres- ella se destenso un poco- y no soy el único que lo dice- Kiouhey sonrió a su reflejo- tanto Takenaga, como Yuuki y Ranmaru lo saben, y fuera de ellos cuatro, Noi-chi y la señorita también, pues todos ellos desean ayudar a que te recuperes, y creas nuevamente en ti misma- Sunako levanto el rostro lentamente, muy lentamente, pero lo hizo, y al ver su reflejo en el espejo junto al de aquella "Creatura brillante" se sorprendió de que extrañamente…

-No es, deslumbrante…- dijo en un susurro mientras después de casi cuatro años, contemplaba su reflejo: Sus ojos eran grandes y color violeta con grandes pestañas negras, su nariz era pequeña y un poco respingada, sus labios carnosos con un tono rosado natural, de piel blanca como la nieve y rostro delgado, enmarcado por una gran negrura de cabello totalmente lacio con tonos azulados, esa persona en aquel vidrio -"¿Era ella?"- toco el espejo tratando de encontrar un botón que diera a entender que lo que veía era una grabación o algo, pero no encontró nada y volvió a su posición inicial, en verdad era ella, la chica en el reflejo "¡era ella!", sin poderlo evitar, puso una leve sonrisa-

Kiouhey solo miraba a la chica frente a él, la verdad es que esperaba que al momento en que se viese al espejo lo rompiera o algo así, pero no había sucedido eso, y él observaba cada movimiento o gesto que pudiera hacer ella: primero había parecido sorprendida, supuso que no creía que fuese ella cuando comenzó a tocar el espejo buscando un botón o algo así, para luego volver a como antes y sonreír, cosa que a Kiouhey le agrado.

-Aunque ustedes digan que soy bonita, eso no va a evitar que vea películas de terror y que me gusten las cosas terroríficas, así que aun así…- Sunako había vuelto a bajar el rostro.

-Ya te dije que no necesitas olvidarlas- Kiouhey interrumpió lo que decía Sunako y sonrió- Sabes es mejor que vayas a dormir- le dijo mientras miraba el reloj despertador que había en la mesa de noche- Van a dar las 4am y mañana tenemos escuela- Sunako se movió directo a la puerta y Kiouhey, antes de que lograra salir la tomo de la mano, causando que ella lo mirara- Mañana no te vayas a ir sin mi- dijo mirando en otra dirección- tengo algo para ti- la soltó y espero a que se fuera.

-Si- respondió rápidamente Sunako con una sonrisa para cerrar la puerta e irse a su cuarto, dejando a un sorprendido Kiouhey parado frente a su puerta.

Con Sunako.

Se recostó en su cama con forma de ataúd aun distraída, no podía sacar de su mente el reflejo que había presenciado en la recamara de la creatura brillante, ¿O acaso era mejor decir "Antigua" creatura brillante?, si, tal vez, pensó, y luego recordó que antes de poder Salir del cuarto él le había dicho que tenía algo para ella, por lo que aun sin saber la razón específica del porque se sentía así, esperaba con ansias a que amaneciera para saber qué era lo que la creatu… perdón antigua creatura brillante tendría para ella.

Después de todo ese tipo no era tan malo como aparentaba, pues hasta ese día él había sido el único en convencerla de que no era fea, y aun con el reflejo en su mente dio las gracias a Kiouhey por a verle dicho todo aquello, y por fin callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con Kiouhey

Ya tenía rato que ella se había ido y él aun tenía su ligera sonrisa grabada en la mente, enserio aquella chica terrorífica ¿¡Le había sonreído?!, no podía pensar con claridad, se miraba las manos una y otra vez, pues aun sentía su piel en ellas, y se repetía una y mil veces que se estaba volviendo loco- Si, loco- repitió para sí, cuando acerco su mano a su rostro a acomodarse el cabello y le llego una dulce esencia a fresas, y recordó el momento en el que había rozado su piel con su nariz, y como de él emanaba una dulce fragancia a fresas dándole ganas de morderlo para ver si también sabia a ellas; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Kiouhey sentó en su cama- Realmente…- Sonrió y miro el interior de un cajón mientras se recostaba en su cama- … creo que le, gustara…- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Al despertar Sunako, lo primero que vio fue un paquete en los pies de su cama con una nota:

"Si te gusta como recompensa has postre de fresas! Con muchas muchas freesas!

P.D: Ah también póntelo!, vamos a empezar a cambiar

T.K

Creatura brillante XD"

-"Que le pasa?"- pensó con una gotita cayendo de su nuca, pero cuando abrió el paquete y vio dentro sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, -¿Acaso esa creatura quería que ella usara eso?- saco la ropa y sin saberlo sonrió, era genial!, además avía otra cosa, una pequeña cajita bastante delgada, venía con otra nota:

"Por cierto recordé que no escuchas música por lo mismo, y el otro día en la internet me encontré con esto, solo con verlos pensé que te gustarían son como tú, pero en hombres XD."

Saco el disco de la bolsa, en la portada* había un chico bastante maquillado, vestido todo de rojo, con un sombrero igual, pero con cara de maniático, junto con otros 4, cada uno parecía tener alguna herida o algo así, cosa que llamo mucho su atención, sin embargo lo dejo a un lado, pues comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenía que hacer postre de fresas.

Salió de su recamara con su siempre confiable capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina sin que nadie la viera, ya cuando se encontraba ahí comenzó a partir las fresas para el postre y, al terminarlo les fue a servir a los cuatro chicos que ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

-¡Ohaio! Sunako-chan –La saludaron 3 de los cuatro chicos que ahí se encontraban

-Oha… io- Saludo mientras les servia, y su mirada se dirigió al cuarto chico que no había saludado por estar bostesando.

*Aquí en donde puse el disco de mis adorados Gazettos, creo que es más que obvio que me lo invente basandome en imagenes y videos XD, puesto que no conozco ninguno de sus discos, a excepción del reciente, y además quería algo que llamara la atención de Sunako.

Bueno, dejen REVIEWS! Puesto que me hace muuuuucho muy feliz leerlos, y pues aquí la dejamos ya que está quedando más largo de lo que pensé.

Y como dice Shiikureta Haru, Kawarenu Haru de The Gazette.

SAYONARA RA RAI!

Bye bye cicle! J


End file.
